Priest Seto's Return
by millepai000
Summary: Kaiba has the millennium rod and like Yugi has Atem, Priest Seto lived in the millennium rod. What adventures will Kaiba find himself in?
1. Episode 1

**Priest Seto's Return**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.

**Summary:** Seto has the millennium rod and like Yugi has Atem, Priest Seto lived in the millennium rod. What adventures will Kaiba find himself in?

Kaiba- Seto Kaiba  
Yami/Atem- Pharaoh Atem/Yami Yugi/Spirit of the puzzle/etc.  
Seto- Priest Seto (though often mistaken for Kaiba)  
Yugi- Yugi Muto  
Hikari- light  
Yami- dark  
Aibou- partner  
Grandpa- Solomon Muto/Yugi's grandfather

/words/- talk through bond  
"words"- talk out loud  
'words'- thoughts  
_words_- memories  
_"words"_- talking in memory  
_'words'_- thoughts in memory  
"**words**"- mental talk

**Episode 1- Heart of the Cards**

Seto Kaiba pretended to be reading at his seat while he watched Yugi and Joey play duel monsters.

/Yugi's pretty good, isn't he? I wonder if the pharaoh helps him while he duels./ Seto said through their mind link.

/What have I told you about talking to me during class? I'm still not really sure that I believe in this magic mumbo jumbo./ Kaiba replied, burying his face in the book.

/Well, believe it or not, it exists. It's why your favorite card is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. After all, it was the Spirit monster of my wife./ Seto said.

/How about this, if you don't bother me until after school is out, I'll let you talk to the 'pharaoh'./ Kaiba said, closing off the mind link.

Just then Yugi had won the duel. "Ah, you did fine, Joey, I just have better cards. You see, my grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him."

Joey got up from his seat, excited. "Your own game shop? What are we waiting for, let's go."

Yugi spoke again, "Okay, maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got."

Kaiba glanced sideways at the group. 'Rare card? Could they have found the card I've been searching for?' He thought about the promise he had made. 'Maybe I can draw out the pharaoh, too.'

-0-0-0-0-

After school let out, Kaiba rode over to the Kame game shop. /Seto, you ready?/

/Always, aibou./ As Kaiba grumbled, Seto took over.

Seto walked in the game shop, trying to copy Kaiba's demeanor.

"Hello, can I help you?" Grandpa asked.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Seto said in Kaiba's typical cocky way.

"Seto Kaiba." Yugi said in surprise.

Seto smirked to himself. 'Not quite, but close enough.'

"Kaiba!" Joey said.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?" Tristan asked.

"Not that it's any of your buisness, but I came to see the card." Well, it was a pretty lame excuse, but it seemed to work for them.

"Hey, are you into duel monsters, too? This is perfect, maybe we could all duel together sometime."

"Me, duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing solitare." Seto said.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the duel monsters championship. You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me." Seto said.

"Ooh, I'm shaking. Maybe we should settle this with fists instead of cards." Joey said sarcastically raising a fist.

Yugi got between them. "Woah, take it easy, Joey."

"But Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it."

"Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Seto asked. Then his eyes landed on the card. "Can it be, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?"

Kaiba listened in, 'It is, the card I've been searching for!'

"Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Grandpa asked.

Seto knew that Kaiba wanted the card so he turned the briefcase full of cards toward him. "Listen to me, old man, give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these."

"Woah!" Yugi and his friends said.

"Ah, nice, but no thanks."

"Ugh, fine, if you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price, I can pay anything you ask." Seto said.

"I'm sure you could, but this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer. Not because of its power, nor because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend and so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question." Grandpa explained.

"No!" Seto said, mostly to himself.

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right grandpa?" Yugi said.

"Exactly, you see, this precious card has bonded with my heart." Grandpa said.

"Fine, I've heard enough of your nonsense, senile old fool." Seto growled.

Kaiba took back over. /Not much luck, hm. At least we know where the fourth card is now, and I've got a plan to draw the pharaoh out./

/Do you think Yugi even knows about him?/ Seto asked.

/I don't know./ Kaiba closed the bond off again. 'Heart of the cards, ridiculous. These cards are all about power, and one way or another, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card will be mine.' "Gentlemen, there's a little something I'd like you to pick up for me at the game shop."

"Gladly, master Kaiba."

-0-0-0-0-

"Good morning." Grandpa said while cleaning up.

"My master, Seto Kaiba, challenges you to a duel. You will come with us now."

"And if I were to decline?" Grandpa asks.

"I'm afraid I must insist."

'Young Kaiba doesn't understand, but I'll teach him a lesson about the heart of the cards.' Grandpa thought.

-0-0-0-0-

Kaiba was sitting at his desk when he heard a beep. "Yes?"

"We've brought Mr. Muto just as you asked." His assistant said.

"Good, bring him to my office." Kaiba said. The millennium rod shined as Kaiba and Seto switched places.

The door then opened. The guards left Grandpa at the door before leaving.

"Please, come in." Seto said.

"What is it that you want, Kaiba? I won't give you my card." Grandpa asked.

"Actually, there's something I need you to help me with. I'm sure that you're that the millennium puzzle Yugi has holds the spirit of the nameless pharaoh, right?"

"Yes." Grandpa said hesitantly.

"I need to speak with him, but Yugi doesn't seem to be aware of his presence. If I know anything about Atem, though, he'd never pass up the chance to play a game."

"Who's Atem?"

"Oh, right, that's the name of the pharaoh. 5000 years ago, he was my cousin, even though we didn't find out until right before he died." Seto said.

"Who are you? You're not Kaiba." Grandpa said.

"Very observant of you. Like Atem, I'm an ancient egyptian spirit, I lived within this." Seto held out the millennium rod. "At least, that is, until Kaiba found it. We've shared a mind ever since."

"If you're not Kaiba, then what should I call you? And just what do you want me to do?"

"You can just call me Seto, Kaiba and I share the same first name. And... well, we need to make it look like we had a duel and I won. You see, this card looks identical to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. As much as Yugi stands up for his friends, I'm sure he would stand up for his family even more." Seto said.

"Just what is it you need to speak to the pharaoh about, Seto?" Grandpa asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered why he's called the_ nameless_ Pharaoh?" Grandpa looked surprised. "When he trapped Zork's soul, the spell required him to give up everything, his memories, his identity, his name. That is why I must speak with him, to help him regain what he lost. If nothing else, he deserves to know his name." Seto said.

"Alright, just tell me what to do, Seto."

-0-0-0-0-

Yugi and his friends were walking to the game shop.

"Man, I hope he has some cool cards today." Joey said.

"Me, too." Yugi said.

"Yeah," Tea said.

"Ok, gramps, I'm back to get more cards. Hey, hey gramps." Joey said.

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi said.

"Maybe he went out," Tea said.

"Maybe, but why would he leave the door unlocked?" Joey asked.

The phone rang and Yugi picked it up.

"Hello, game shop." Yugi said.

"Ah, Yugi, perfect." Seto said.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Your grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up?" Seto said.

"Kaiba, what have you done to him? Kaiba?" Yugi asked as Seto hung up.

Yugi and his friends ran to Kaiba Corp. headquarters and went to Kaiba's office.

"Grandpa!" Yugi ran over to him. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

"Yugi, I failed. I wanted to teach that boy, Kaiba, a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa." Yugi said.

"How's the old man feeling?" Seto asked.

"Kaiba! You sleeze, what have you done to him?" Joey asked.

"We had a duel, that's all, with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize, but I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool." Seto said.

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea said.

"It was fair, and look at the sweet prize I won." Seto said, tearing the fake Blue-Eyes White Dragon card in two.

"Grandpa's most treasured card." Yugi said.

"Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card, and this one, will never be used against me." Seto said.

"My Blue-Eyes White Dragon, my treasure." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa, hold on. How could you do such a thing?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, here, take this." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa." Yugi said.

"I built this deck, I put my heart in these cards, and I taught you everything I know, Yugi. Take them, take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, Yugi." Grandpa said.

"But Grandpa, you need help, I need to get you to a doctor." Yugi said.

"Sounds like an excuse, your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel. Unless you're afraid." Seto said.

"Take him, Yugi." Joey said. "We can take care of your grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel's all about."

"For your grandpa, Yugi." Tea said.

"I don't know."

"Come on, you're like the best player I've ever seen and you've got the millennium puzzle. You can do this, Yugi. I know you can." Joey said.

"We all do." Tea said.

"Okay, Grandpa, I'll do it." Yugi turned to face him.

"I know you will, my boy." Grandpa said.

"Everyone, put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign." Tea said.

"What gives, Tea?" Joey asked.

"It's a symbol of our friendship so when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know he's not alone. We're all right there with him." Tea said.

An ambulance arrived at the building.

"Joey, Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yugi on?" Tea said.

"Okay, take good care of him, Tea." Joey said.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive, hm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game. We each begin with 2000 life points, first player to hit 0 loses. Are you ready to play runt?" Seto asked.

"Playtime is over Kaiba." The millennium puzzle came forward and glowed. /Yu-Gi-Oh!/ Yugi thought instinctively.

'It's him, it's the pharaoh.' Seto thought. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"What do you mean, Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Come now, we both know you're not Yugi Muto. Truth be told, I'm not Seto Kaiba, either." Seto said. He heard Kaiba protesting.

/Do you want people to think I'm crazy?/ Kaiba asked.

/If he wanted to tell anyone, he would have to admit the same about himself, aibou./ Seto thought.

"Who are you then, and what do you want with me?" Yami asked.

"Ah, yes, how rude of me. My name is Seto, though it's merely a coincidence that I share Kaiba's first name. I'm from ancient Egypt as well." Seeing Atem grip the millennium puzzle, he spoke again. "I don't mean you or your aibou any harm, Atem. We were cousins in our time."

"Atem?" Yami asked.

"Oh, right, that's your true name, I thought you should know. Now let's get started." Kaiba took back over.

Kaiba- 2000 Atem- 2000

"Virtual systems ready. So let's begin, I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-Me Giant (1200/1000). Brace yourself, Yugi, you've never duelled like this before."

"Huh? He's brought the monster on the card to life." Atem said.

"It's my virtual simulator, it creates life-like holograms of every duel monster." Kaiba said.

"So this is how you beat Yugi's grandfather. Well now it's my turn. I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (#1) (1400/1200)."

"What, monsters? Real monsters?" Joey asked as he ran in.

"Fireball attack!" Atem yelled.

Kaiba- 1800 Atem- 2000

"Big brother, are you alright?" Mokuba asked, also just arriving.

"Alright! Go, Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"Well played, Yugi, for a beginner, but how will you deal with this (Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500))?"

"Saggi the Dark Clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength." Atem said.

"True your Winged Dragon's attack power is 1400, while my Dark Clown's is only 600, but if I combine it with this card..." Kaiba said.

"A magic card!" Atem said, alarmed.

"Exactly, the negative energy generator. It multiplies my monster's attack by three." Kaiba said. "Dark Clown (1800/1500) , attack with Dark Light."

Kaiba- 1800 Atem- 1600

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective." Kaiba said.

'He's good, he knows every aspect of this game, but my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy. This card is useless, I can't beat the Dark Clown (1800/1500) with this. I'll have to use a different monster, in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life points will be safe.' Yugi thought, watching the duel as the spirit fought.

"Dark light attack!" Kaiba said.

"Hang in there, Yugi!" Joey yelled.

Several more turns passed without any progress.

"You're not fairing any better than the old man did, Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather." Kaiba said.

"My grandpa is great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba. But I believe in my grandpa's deck. And my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/?), with a destructive power of 2300."

Kaiba- 1300 Atem- 1600

"Way to go, Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"Alright, Kaiba, your move." Atem said.

"This'll be over sooner than you think. I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)."

"No way!" Atem said.

"Impossible, we all watched Kaiba tear that card in half." Joey said.

"Surprised? Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Kaiba asked.

Kaiba- 1300 Atem- 900

"Your Fierce Knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers, like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so what hope do you have against two? Why don't you just admit defeat, Yugi?" Kaiba said.

"Don't give up, Yugi." Grandpa said.

"I won't give up, grandpa's counting on me. A magic card. Swords of Revealing Light! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns." Atem said.

"How desperate. What possible good will a three turn delay do you?" Kaiba asked.

'He's right! What do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards. They're just a bunch of pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?' Yugi thought.

"**For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up too easily, Yugi. Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to all the different pieces in their proper place.**" Grandpa said.

"**Ah, like the millennium puzzle?**" Yugi asked, still looking like Atem.

"**Exactly, each piece help build a greater entity.**" Grandpa disappeared.

"**Grandpa!**" Yugi called.

"**Like the pieces of a puzzle, Yugi, remember.**"

'Puzzle? When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait, Grandpa once said...'

_Many years before, Grandpa was standing behind the counter while he talked to Yugi._

_"Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster, Exodia, but he can only be summoned by drawing all 5 special cards. A feat that to this day no one has ever accomplished."_

"Quit your stalling, Yugi, or you will forfeit the match." Kaiba yelled in frustration.

"I never forfeit." Atem snarled.

'Another piece of the puzzle.' Yugi thought.

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another 2 turns, but my new monster is under no such spell. The Judgeman(2200/?), with an attack power of 2200." Kaiba said.

'I can attack with the Dark Magician (2500/2100), but he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell.' Yugi thought.

"Dark Magician (2500/2100), attack!" Atem yelled.

Kaiba- 1000 Atem- 900

"Your Judgeman falls." Atem said.

"Ah, a sacrifice that doesn't even faze me, and though neither dragon can move for 1 more turn, my next card is the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500). Now my dragon, attack!"

Kaiba- 1000 Atem- 400

"So tell me, Yugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons are free to attack, this game's over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, it's over, Yugi. You were never a match for me." Kaiba said.

"Don't listen, Yugi!" Joey yelled.

'Kaiba had 3 Blue-Eyes all along. He only wanted Grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against him. My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia, but the odds are against me. I don't think I can do this.' Yugi thought.

''The deck, it senses my doubt. Don't lose focus, Yugi, don't lose faith, concentrate.' Atem said.

'Our friendship symbol!' Yugi thought, looking down at it.

"**Yugi, we're right here with you.**" Tea said.

"**Yugi, you've got to believe in yourself.**" Tristan said.

"**You can do it, just kick Kaiba's butt.**" Joey said.

"They're right, I've got to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me." Atem said.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi." Kaiba said.

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba, but it does contain... the unstoppable Exodia." Atem said.

"Impossible!" Kaiba yelled.

"I've assembled all 5 special cards, all 5 pieces of the puzzle." Atem said.

"Exodia, it's not possible. No one's ever been able to call him!" Kaiba said, backing away.

"Exodia, obliterate!" Atem yelled

Kaiba- 0 Atem- 400.

"You did it! Yugi you won!" Joey yelled in triumph.

"This can't be, my brother never loses." Mokuba said.

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game, there's nothing you can't do." Atem said.

"But... but how? How could I have lost to him?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know, open your mind!" Atem mind crushed Kaiba to rid him of the darkness. "There, Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see."

-0-0-0-0-

"Grandpa's awake!" Tea said.

"Yugi won." Grandpa said.

-0-0-0-0-

"Mr. Pegasus, sir, Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion, he's been defeated in a duel, sir. By someone named Yugi."

"Hm." Pegasus smiled.


	2. Episode 3

**Priest Seto's Return**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.

**Summary:** Stays close to cannon except that Seto has the millennium rod and like Yugi has Atem, Priest Seto lived in the millennium rod and a few other minor changes.

Kaiba- Seto Kaiba

Yami/Atem- Pharaoh Atem/Yami Yugi/Spirit of the puzzle/etc.

Seto- Priest Seto (though often mistaken for Kaiba)

Yugi- Yugi Muto

Hikari- light

Yami- dark

Aibou- partner

Grandpa- Solomon Muto/Yugi's grandfather

/words/- talk through bond

"words"- talk out loud

'words'- thoughts

_words_- memories

_"words"_- talking in memory

_'words'_- thoughts in memory

"**words**"- mental talk

**A/N:** I always viewed Priest Seto as a kinder version of Seto Kaiba.

**Reviews**

Guest 1- Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it as much as the first one.

Guest 2- Thanks! ;)

DarkspiritYami- Thanks again for the support, I'll PM you whenever I post new chapters.

**Episode 3- Journey to the Duelist Kingdom**

Seto sat at Kaiba's desk working on his work. Kaiba was in no condition to do anything right now and Seto just hoped he wouldn't screw anything up. He got up when he heard Kaiba's guard knock. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Master Kaiba, but a box came in today." The guard said quickly before leaving.

"I wonder what it is." Seto mumbled, opening the box. There was a note, a glove, and 2 stars. Seto quickly read the note.

He cringed, dueling was Kaiba's forte, not his.

-0-0-0-0-

Seto arrived at the dock where the boat was. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"The same thing you are, I suppose." Seto shrugged.

"Hm." Yugi smiled. "I'm glad to see you're alright, usually when I have... er... memory lapses, something bad happens." Then Yugi looked serious. "Why are you acting so strange, though?"

Seto shifted and blinked in surprise. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really Kaiba. You can just call me Seto if you want. I'm the spirit of the millennium rod." Seto brushed Kaiba's coat back for a moment so that Yugi could see the millennium rod.

"Do all the millennium items have spirits?" Yugi asked, grabbing at the millennium puzzle. That would explain a lot.

"No, just the rod, the puzzle and the ring." Seto said.

Before Yugi could ask what he meant, announcements came on.

"Attention all duelists, welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You received with your invitation the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play. Now then, duelists, cross the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom."

"Well, I guess we should get in line." Seto said.

They both got in line and Yugi finally got to ask what he wanted. "Hey, Seto?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"You mentioned the millennium puzzle also has a spirit?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, the spirit of the great Nameless Pharaoh... Hey, isn't that Joey?" Seto asked.

Yugi looked over to see Joey being dragged away by some guards. "Joey? What the..."

"Stop your struggling. We're gonna have to throw you out."

Yugi and Seto both went over to aid Joey.

"No way, I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel." Joey said.

"Leave him alone." Seto said, knowing the guards would listen to him.

Joey looked up to see them. "Hey, Yugi."

"Joey. What are you doing here, Joey?" Yugi asked

"Did you really think I'd let you do this on your own? Come on, help me out." Joey said.

"He's with me." Seto said, stepping forward. "If you know what's best for you, you'll let him on board."

The guard froze. "Please excuse us Mr. Kaiba. We didn't realize that he was with you. Here, take these star chips, glove and cards."

"Come, Yugi, Joey." Seto said.

They followed until they were in the room.

"Now, rich-boy, explain why you helped me out back there!" Joey said in annoyance.

"Call it a good deed." Seto said, sitting down.

"I meant a real reason!"

"Joey, that's not Kaiba." Yugi finally said.

"What do you mean? Sure looks like rich-boy to me, acts like him, too." Joey said.

"Just as Yugi is the vessel of the spirit of the nameless pharaoh, Kaiba shares a mind and body with me." Seto said. "You can just call me Seto if you want."

"Where is Kaiba, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"There's a reason that only certain people have a yami. The yami is supposed to help balance a person out. Unfortunately for Kaiba, however, his spirit was already balanced on its own. My presence in his mind tipped it too far toward the darkness. Your yami was able to correct it, but at great cost. In order to destroy the darkness growing inside Kaiba, he had to destroy much of my hikari's mind. He's resting in his soul room, still trying to make it through the painful recovery." Seto said.

"Wait, yamis? And the _nameless pharaoh_? Those are just myths, childhood stories told to entertain kids." Joey said.

"I assure you that such things are very real. Yugi, would you mind calling on the Pharaoh? Watch the millennium puzzle and Yugi's features, Joey." Seto said.

Yugi concentrated on the puzzle. He felt the spirit's confusion as he took over.

"Huh?" Atem looked up, realizing that this wasn't a duel. "Hey! What the... Yugi!" The spirit yelled at the puzzle, hearing amused chuckling at the other end of the bond.

"Wow, so he's the nameless pharaoh they speak of?" Joey asked.

"I'm not _nameless_, the name's Atem, thanks." Atem said indignantly.

Joey blinked in surprise.

This was going to be a long day.


	3. The Pharaoh's Sealing

**Priest Seto's Return**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.

**Summary:** Seto has the millennium rod and like Yugi has Atem, Priest Seto lived in the millennium rod. What adventures will Kaiba find himself in?

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that this is so late and so short everyone. I know I said I'd have this up by Christmas and it's now 3 days late, but I'm sick with a really bad chest cold and have slept almost the entire time. As I said, I know it's short and doesn't really pertain to the story, but I wanted to show everyone that I have no intentions of abandoning this story.

**The Pharaoh's Sealing**

Pharaoh Atem sat outside watching the sunset, knowing that it would be his last. He turned around when he heard footsteps approaching.

"You called for me, my king?" Mahad asked, as faithful as ever.

"Atem." He chided gently, telling Mahad that the favor to be asked was being asked as a friend, not as his loyal guardian. "And yes, I did. Come." They walked further out on the balcony where there would be no risk of someone overhearing them. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but obviously something is bothering you. What is it?"

Atem really didn't know what answer he wanted to come from his oldest friend. "Do you know how to do a sealing charm?"

"Yes, of course. Why?" The look on Atem's face said it all. "No... I can't... I _won't_. Do you even know what fate you would be forced into? You would never be able to go to the afterlife, never be able to live again. Your spirit would be trapped in this realm for all eternity, wandering aimlessly."

"I know that." Atem said softly. "Don't think that this is easy for me to do, or that my decision was made lightly. Somehow, though, I know that someday I will return to save the world from the return of the shadow games. I've seen a small piece of the future. A boy named Yugi will free me from the millennium puzzle, lost and without my name or memories. I will return and be freed to go to the afterlife."

"Surely there must be another way..." Even as Mahad said this, he knew there wasn't.

"I wish there was, Mahad, but I think you know the truth as well as I do." Atem said.

Mahad swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Do... do you want me to do it now?"

"No. There are still a few things I need to do when the others wake up." Atem looked back out. "It's strange to look at the sunset and know that it will be another 5,000 years before I see the next one."

"I can only imagine." Mahad sat down next to him.

Atem sighed, leaning back against the pole. "Thanks for always being here for me, Mahad."

They talked for several hours before they both were too tired to talk anymore and went to their rooms.

-0-0-0-0-

After Atem finished up what he needed to do, he went back to Mahad.

Mahad looked sadly at his friend. "Now?"

Atem nodded. "Before I can change my mind." He handed Mahad the puzzle. "After... after it's done, give this to Seto, he'll understand what needs to be done."

Mahad nodded. "I'll miss you."

"I know, but we'll meet again someday." Atem remembered his and Yugi's encounters with the Dark Magician.

Mahad closed his eyes, centering himself and his magic. "Great gods of Egypt, I now ask you in the name of the great Pharaoh Atem to seal his soul, name and memories within the millennium puzzle so as to lock away the shadows."

Atem knew it was working when he felt his presence starting to disappear. "Good-bye, Mahad." He whispered as the spell set.

Mahad had to hold back tears when Atem's body disappeared. "Good luck, A..." His eyes widened as he realized that he could no longer remember his friend's name.

The others soon realized that startling fact as well.

Mahad walked up to Seto later that day. "The pharaoh wanted me to give this to you." He held out the millennium puzzle. "He said you'd know what needed to be done."

"I know."


End file.
